1. Field
The invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light emitting display device is composed of a substrate providing a pixel region and a non-pixel region; a container or a substrate arranged to face the substrate for its encapsulation and coalesced into the substrate using a sealant such as epoxy.
A plurality of light emitting elements connected between scan lines and data lines in a matrix arrangement are formed in a pixel region of the substrate. The light emitting elements are composed of an anode electrode; a cathode electrode; and an organic thin film layer formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. The organic layer can include a hole transport layer, an organic emitting layer and an electron transport layer.
However, the light emitting element, configured as described above, is susceptible to hydrogen or oxygen since it includes organic substances. The elements are also easily oxidized by moisture in the air since a cathode electrode is generally formed of metallic materials and therefore its electrical and light-emission properties are subject to deterioration. Accordingly, moisture penetrated from the outside should be excluded and removed in order to inhibit this deterioration by loading a container manufactured in a form of a metallic can or cup, and a substrate such as glass, plastic, etc. with a moisture absorbent in a powdery form or adhering the moisture absorbent, in a form of film, to the container.
However, the above method for loading a container with a moisture absorbent in a powdery form has disadvantages in that its process is complex, the material and manufacturing cost is expensive, a resulting display device is thick, and it is difficult to apply to a top emission display. In addition, the above method for adhering the moisture absorbent, in a form of film, to the container has disadvantages in that it is difficult to remove moisture and its mass-production is difficult due to low durability and reliability. The above is simply to describe generally the field of organic light emitting displays and is not an admission of prior art.
In order to solve the problems, various methods for encapsulating a light emitting element by forming a side wall with a frit have been disclosed.
International Patent application No. PCT/KR2002/000994 (May 24, 2002) discloses an encapsulation container having a side wall formed of a glass frit; and a method of manufacturing the same.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-0084380 (Sep. 6, 2001) discloses a method for encapsulating a frit frame using a laser.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0051153 (Jun. 28, 2002) discloses a packaging method for encapsulating an upper substrate and a lower substrate with a frit using a laser.